


That Hot Guy Who Might Actually Call You

by rimle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, is this humor?, that's pretty much it, there might be kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimle/pseuds/rimle
Summary: Cute babies being cute babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late with this shit. i started writing this MONTHS ago but then Life™ messed up my writing schedule. But here it is. because i needed this in my life. I don't care if someone got here first (i don't know? if there's a good pokemoneremin fic going around let me know?) 
> 
> Enjoy~

The lovely evening walk was disturbed by the scandalous youth of our time.

There he was, Eren, peacefully enjoying the soon setting sun that peaked from between the long trees of the forest. It was nice, it was quiet (if you pretended you didn't hear the highway nearby) and it was the "I need to be alone"-time he needed every once in a while. Or, so his Mom told him every time he raised his voice at anyone. Today the victim had been Dad.

Anyway, the nature was nice, almost relaxing. The six to ten-year-old children that were running around his path, were not.

But during these few confusing weeks (seriously, where had all these midgets suddenly come from?) he had gotten used to them. What he hadn't gotten used to was the one kid standing right in front of him, frozen, with his phone out like they always had. The difference was that the camera of this phone was pointed at Eren.

When the boy saw Eren noticing, he quickly put it down.

He wasn't quick enough.

"Did you..." Eren stared at the kid. Though this one wasn't actually a 'kid'. He was way older, probably Eren's age. However, that didn't make Eren have any more mercy on him. "Did you just take a fucking picture of me? Are you stalking me? Creep?"

"Oh, _no_ ", the boy shook his head, as if it would help him get rid of the sudden (but kinda cute) redness of his face. "No, no. There was a jigglypuff next to you. I'm sorry, I had to catch it, I've been trying to find it for days."

The only thing Eren got from his babble was the only word he didn't recognize. And there was no way he could repeat the word out loud and still sound mad. "A jigglywhat?"

"A jiggly - it's a pokémon", the boy said with a smile he tried to control, as if he would burst out laughing if he didn't bite his rather soft looking lips.

"Oh", Eren said. Right, it was that new game everyone had been talking about. He should have guessed that was what the tiny humans were doing, spending this much time outside. "Yeah, of course."

Should he apologize? For yelling at him like that? It had been a fair misunderstanding...

The guy didn't seem to be mad at Eren. He was still there. And this time he actually laughed a little.

_Oh, fuck._

An adorable fuck, to be more exact.

"You..." the adorable fuck said. "You do know what pokémon are, don't you?"

The funny look the boy gave him was enough to make Eren feel slightly embarrassed. Just slightly, because he was way cooler than the nerds who played that silly game.

For whatever fucking reason, Eren flipped his hair from his eyes. "Yeah." It fell right back. "Of course I do. I just don't play the game."

"Too bad." He moved some of his light blonde hair to stay behind his ear. "It's really fun." It fell right back.

"Is it now", was all Eren could say out loud while contemplating how nicely that hair flew in the hot summer wind. And how it, too, looked nicely soft. Eren wondered if the boy could tie that hair up into a small bun. And if it would look even cuter.

The boy did nothing to stop their staring into each other's eyes -moment, until a full minute had passed.

"It really is, though", he said. "I personally think you should start playing it."

Eren shifted his weight to his other leg. "Do you now?"

The boy nodded, the redness never fading from his face. "Actually, you know what? I'll give you my number, and you call me if you get the game. I can teach you how to play. They don't guide you much. Or, they didn't when I started, now they've had all these updates, so I'm not sure. Anyway, why don't you give me your number, too, so I'll know who's calling?"

Eren blinked.

Wait a fucking minute.

The number asking part, those were Eren's lines! That damn cinnamonbun just stole his move.

The boy kept smiling, the sun hitting his blue eyes and making them shine in the way that made Eren's chest feel warm.

He blinked again.

Fine then.

Eren started to give numbers, and the boy typed them down on his phone right away. When it was Eren's turn to hear the numbers, he had to ask the boy to wait a sec, for he didn't even have his phone out yet.

How very smooth.

“Cool”, the boy then said, staring at his phone like this right here had drained all of his social courage for the day. “Sweet. I-I need to go now. But I’ll hear from you, right?”

Eren wished the boy would look up and see his smirk. “Sure.”

The boy nodded, turned around and walked away so fast some could say he was running.

Eren stayed at the forest for a while, waiting for the ridiculous grin to vanish from his face so he could march back home with some dignity.

~~~

Only hours had passed (three hours and thirty four minutes), and Armin couldn't believe that the Hot Guy had actually texted him.

_He couldn't believe._

_That the Hot Guy._

_Had actually texted him!_

How had this happen? How did Armin just give him his number like that? What if the guy was an idiot? Or mean? Or a murderer?

Hell, Armin didn't even know his name yet. He had named the number _'That Hot Guy Who Will Never Call You.'_

Now he needed to change that name.

Technically, he hadn't called. But texting was good. Texting was great! And it felt so natural, even though they had seen each other for what, five minutes?

Okay, to be fair, Armin had seen the guy a few times earlier. He had noticed him walking around the woods, alone, mumbling something to himself, seemingly pissed at something every time. In fact, that had made him look little like a serial killer. Just a little.

Still, Armin had thought him good-looking even then.

But never had he thought they would meet, let alone talk!

Armin walked in circles in his tiny room, taking deep breaths and drumming his phone against his palm, waiting for the answer to his third text back.

It took exactly twenty two seconds.

 **That Hot Guy Who Might Actually Call You:** hi Armin! nice name

Armin was already typing the next text when he got a new one.

 **That Hot Guy Who Might Actually Call You:** and i’m eren. since you asked. and i forgot to answer.

Armin stopped typing to smile at the small letters on the screen. How could something this simple make him feel so cheerful so easily?

_Eren._

As Armin pressed ‘send' to let his text reach Eren’s phone (he hadn’t come up with anything else than “:D hi Eren!”), another new message arrived.

 **That Hot Guy Eren Who Might Actually Call You:** but why is professor willow so hot????? if i’d known that i would’ve played this ages ago. damn

Armin found himself laughing out loud. He stopped his steps and hugged his phone tight against his chest, no matter how silly it probably looked. It didn’t matter, he was alone in the room, and he was happy.

Because it was always a good thing if a hot guy thought other guys could be hot too. At least, if you happened to be a guy as well.

Still hugging the precious phone, Armin moved to lie on his bed.

Grandfather spoke from behind the door, asking something about dinner. Armin didn’t hear him, for he was too busy texting, and not really that hungry, anyway.

~~~

 **pokenerd (Armin):** I know right! I wish they would show him more :D

“What is your face doing?” Mikasa asked from the other side of the couch.

Eren didn’t look at her. “I believe it’s called a smile, sister dear.”

It was a bit challenging to text and play at the same time. Yet, the only thing that really bothered Eren at that moment wasn’t the tough choices he had to make while customizing his avatar, but the fact that he didn’t know what Armin’s cartoon dude looked like. Was it blonde like him? Did it have the same blue eyes? And the clothes, what were Armin’s favorite clothes?

Was it possible to make the dude as cute as he had been?

“Wow.” She moved closer to poke his cheek. “That’s one big smile indeed. Who is it?”

Eren kicked her back to her end. “What makes you think it’s a ‘who’?” 

“Because you’re texting?”

“I’m not texting, I’m playing.” He showed her his screen where the three pokémon waited for him to catch one of them. “See.”

“I see”, she grinned. “So it’s someone who even made you get into the PokémonGo Train. I like them already.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Am not.”

She laughed and sat back to watch whatever was goin on on tv. But she wasn’t done with Eren just yet. “You know you need to go outside to play that? Have you asked them to show you around yet?”

Eren didn’t give her an answer.

Though, that had actually been a great idea.

The reddish dragon lizard -thing needed to wait a little longer, for Eren had to shut the app to send one more text.

“Maybe you should go out right now, on your own", Mikasa continued. "So you’ll be all experienced and cool when you go together.”

“I told you, there isn’t anybody”, Eren mumbled. 

“You never told me that”, she pointed out.

"Whatever.” He put the phone in his pocket and got up. “I’m going to bed.”

It wasn’t that late yet, but Eren couldn’t wait to get to his room, to be alone and not having to wonder if anyone would see the stupid faces he unintentionally made every time he got a new message.

Only few more steps. And he’d be alone.

“Eren!” Mikasa shouted after him. “If you’re going to be touching yourself tonight, can you please do it after I’ve fallen asleep? The wall is real thin, you know, and I really don't want to hear your noises again.”

Eren had to use all of his willpower to keep his voice steady. "Better turn on your music, then.”

As he shut the door to his room, he took a deep breath and let the rest of his face go read.

It wasn’t because Mikasa had said it so loud that their parents had heard it to the other room and their next door neighbors were probably now questioning the sanity of this family. Nor was it because this was the second time this happened during this month. Or that this meant she had definitely heard him last week. 

No, it was because, even if Eren knew Mikasa couldn’t possibly have read his mind, he still felt like she had heard him thinking. About Armin. And his nice face. And if the rest of him was just as nice. And how thinking about anything related to Armin suddenly made him feel funny in many places.

And how that only made him think even more things. Things his sister didn’t want to hear. Things he really didn't want his sister to hear.

Eren went to his bed. It was soft. It didn’t help.

That would be too weird, wouldn’t it? To… do stuff… while thinking about a guy you had just met? A guy who might not even prefer the penis people?

Not that it mattered when you only thought about stuff. Because in fantasies you could make anyone do anything. And it was nice...

No. Eren wanted to be nice to Armin. Not to screw things from the start (any more than he already had, freaking out on him like he had earlier). To keep some sort of respect in this. Some sort of rules.

So.

Rule number 1: No inappropriate thoughts (or touching) until the subject of those thoughts (or touching) was proven non-straight.

Eren nodded to himself. Yes.

Good.

Great.

 _Though_ , Eren thought, despite of his brain being against it, _Armin did agree on that professor guy._

His checked his phone before his hands found other things to do.

 **pokenerd (Armin):** Yeah, I’m free :D

 **pokenerd (Armin):** I mean, I’m free tomorrow.

 **pokenerd (Armin):** I mean, I’m all free, but I’m also free tomorrow :D

 **pokenerd (Armin):**  So... You want to meet up tomorrow? The library is a pokestop, I could see you there? :D

 **pokenerd (Armin):** If that’s not too far away from where you live…?

Eren could imagine the poor boy still typing as he send his own message. (‘Sounds great!! I’ll see you at 12?’)

He opened the app to continue the beginning of the game, but the thing didn’t even load before there was an answer.

 **pokenerd (Armin):** See you at 12 :D

What was it with those smiley faces that made Eren want to hug him?

Ugh, this was crazy. And stupid. He didn’t know him. Armin could be an annoying geek who only cared about books and school and just thought Eren was a pathetic "cool" guy who needed guiding in a simple game.

But Eren's smile just didn’t die down. So he let it be.

Maybe he’d know better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^ Hope you liked it~


End file.
